It all started with a Pocky Game
by StrawberriiSuzu
Summary: [Gil x Reader] A small series about you (the cousin of Oz), Gil, and the many adventures of Pandora Hearts. Celebration 'juice', Pocky, and embarrassing moments.
1. Chapter 1 : a challenge

It_ all started with a Pocky Game! **Gil x Reader!**_

_**BE WARNED OF CELEBRATION JUICE, POCKY, AND MANY EMBARRESSING MOMENTS!**_

_That is all and I hope you enjoy this chapter ;D_

* * *

"Hey Gil-kun, we need to find you a girl" Oz complained, turning to face Gilbert. Gilbert's cheeks were scarlet as he responded with a shaky voice. Oz had brought many girls who were all obsessive and clingy to him. Gil cringed at that thought.

"No… I don't need one"

"Liar"

"Huh?" Gilbert looked uncertainly at Oz.

Oz laughed evilly as he pointed his index finger at Gilbert. "You always mope around when _I'm_ not here. You should get a _girl_ to spend your time with…or do you want to spend your time with Ada's_ kitten_?" "K-Kitten?" Gilbert froze.

"Yeah, so you better find a girl quick and fast!" Oz said with an innocent smile as he skipped away to the mansion, leaving Gilbert frozen at the garden.

A voice called out, "Oz! Oz!" Gilbert heard the voice call out a few more times before sighing. Gil wandered around the garden looking for the owner of the voice. After a few minutes of searching he came face to face with (Y/N). Her curious (e/c) orbs stared into his gold eyes.

"Hello, I'm looking for Oz. By any chance do you know him?" (Y/N) asked. Gilbert blushed slightly, he never seen anyone who was so beautiful and cute at the same time. "I-I do know him. He is my master…Would you like to see him?" Gilbert offered shyly.

"Sure! Thank you…um?" (Y/N) sheepishly asked. Gilbert smiled and said "Gilbert Nightray. You can call me Gil if you want". (Y/N) smiled thankfully before remembering something.

"Oh I almost forgot, my name is (First name, Last name). It's nice to meet you Gil." (Y/N) bowed politely.

After talking a bit, Gilbert led (Y/N) to Oz. He knocked on the door and it was opened immediately. "(Y/N)! It's been a while since I last saw you at this mansion." Oz exclaimed. He ran to (Y/N) and hugged her. (Y/N) gladly hugged back.

"So…how's my favorite cousin doing?" he asked (Y/N). "I'm doing great, you?" (Y/N) replied. Oz flashed a smile at (Y/N) and made a peace sign. "Same here!"

"Oz is she really your cousin?" Gilbert asked flabbergasted. Oz looked up from his book and said "(Y/N) is my cousin. Why did you ask?"

Gilbert blushed, "I-It's nothing"

Oz smirked before asking "_Are you sure Gilbert Nightray_?" That tone was all too familiar. Oz was up to something.

"N-Nothing really!" Gilbert said abruptly and left the room. Oz and (Y/N) looked at each other before shrugging. "Does he always get embarrassed?" (Y/N) asked. Oz nodded his head before looking down to read his book. "He's weird but…cute!" (Y/N) said.

Oz raised one of his eye brows, questioning (Y/N)'s statement. (Y/N) giggled while saying "I wonder how red he could get!" Oz smirked "He can get super red. Trust me."

"(Y/N), I bet you can't get Gilbert to be redder than I think he could" Oz said challenging (Y/N). (Y/N) tilted her head before smiling. "Who knows?" (Y/N) said, her eyes gleaming for a second.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_I know I know I know! I suck at continuing stories and I always go on HIATUS! So don't expect anything from my stories!_

**If you have a question about this anime, please _DO _google it.**

Thank you and have a pleasant day!


	2. Chapter 2: Cigaratte kiss

"I'm so bored!" Oz whined and pulled on Gilbert's shirt sleeve. Gilbert sighed and placed his hat on Oz's head. "Read something. I'm busy"

Oz pouted before sitting next to you on the couch. "Say shall we do something to Gil?" Oz asked (Y/N). (Y/N) smiled, "What do you have in mind?"

Gilbert turned around to see Oz and (Y/N) whispering like crazy and occasionally looking at him. Gil sweat dropped and continued stacking up paperwork. He knew those two were up to something. (Y/N) behaved similar as Oz except for the whining.

"Gil~" (Y/N) said while tugging on his sleeve. Gil sighed thinking it was Oz. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm very busy right now"

"Eh?" (Y/N) asked with tears brimming in her eyes. Gil looked behind and realized it was (Y/N). "I-I thought you were Oz"

(Y/N) pouted and childishly crossed her arms. "Gil is so mean" (Y/N) said. Gil blushed at your childish antics. He looked to the side, pink dusting his cheeks. "Fine, what do you want?" Gil couldn't resist taking another glance at (Y/N). (Y/N) eyes sparkled and lit up.

"I want a hug"

"W-What?" Gil spluttered. He wasn't sure what (Y/N) just said. "I want a hug!" (Y/N) asked again. He blushed and grabbed (Y/N) waist, pulling her in an embrace for a minute. (Y/N) hugged back, moving her fingers on his back, drawing circles.

Gil brushed his bangs out of the way and looked to the side, blushing brightly. "Are you happy?" he asked. (Y/N) looked up and flashed a smile at him. "Very!" Unknown to him, something precious was stolen.

Gil went over to Oz and took his hat back, shoving it on his own head. He reached in his pocket and took out his cigarette lighter. He fumbled in his pocket, looking for his secret stash of cigarettes. Apparently it wasn't there.

(Y/N) skipped to him, a cigarette in her mouth, taunting him. She held up his 'secret' stash and threw it to Oz. Oz caught it and gave it to one of the kittens lying around. Oz and (Y/N) giggled at Gil's shocked reaction. It was either (Y/N) or the kitty.

"Ne, Gil-kun~" (Y/N) said. Oz continued "If you want your cigarettes back". (Y/N) smirked, "You can get it from me or from the little kitty over there". Gil glared at Oz before marching up to (Y/N). "Good choice Gil!" Oz cheered from the background.

"Can I have it back?" Gil asked (Y/N), placing his hands on both of her shoulders. "Let me think…no you can't" (Y/N) laughed silently. Gil's eye twitched, he knew he would have to pay the price. Meanwhile…Oz picked up a video camera, filming the scene.

Gil sighed before leaning in, causing (Y/N) to blush. His breath lightly fanned (Y/N)'s cheeks. Gil skillfully plucked the cigarette from her mouth without touching her lips with his. "H-Hey! That's not fair!" (Y/N) complained. She held her arms in the air in emphasis that she was a little pissed off.

Gil smirked and walked out of the room, leaving a blushing (Y/N) and a shocked Oz. "I never knew he had it in him" Oz said. (Y/N) looked to the side of where Oz was and questioned, "What do you mean?"

"He didn't blush as red as I thought he would. MY PLAN FAILED" Oz complained and stuffed a pillow in his face. You could hear muffles of "My plans always work!" (Y/N) patted his back and said "Well then…shall we try my plan?" (Y/N)'s smirk got wider before giggling a bit.


End file.
